Révolution luthorienne II
by Maywen
Summary: Nous retrouvons Lex et sa fille Caitlyn pour la suite de leurs aventures. Rien ne va plus 5 mois après la première révolution luthorienne...
1. Chapter 1

Révolution luthorienne revient pour le meilleur et pour le rire!

Petit résumé: Lex Luthor se découvre une fille de 18 ans qu'il a eu avec Chloé. Une véritable guerre commence entre eux deux.

Nous avons quitté Lex et Caitlyn totalement dépassé par les évènements. Chacun essayant à sa manière d'apprivoiser l'autre. Nous sommes ici quelques mois plus tard…

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trop, c'est trop.  
Je boucle ma valise et je pars. Plus jamais je n'accorderai ma confiance. Me tromper avec tant de … rahhhhh jamais ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

- Mouche !

J'entends des bruits dans l'escalier et Mouche, mon fidèle ami suivi de Nicky, mon loup de compagnie déboulent dans ma chambre.  
Je me tourne vers eux, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

- Je pars.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non. Non. Et non.  
- Je ne supporterai pas de rester un jour de plus dans ce manoir de l'enfer. J'ai prévenu mon grand-père, il me récupèrera à la gare de Métropolis.  
- Et nous ?  
- Vous pourrez compter l'un sur l'autre.  
- Mais Caitlyn, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ?

Le cœur tout aussi brisé qu'eux, je descends ma valise dans le hall.  
Je ne reviendrai jamais ici. Foi de Sullivan.

*-*-*-*

« Foi de Gabe Sullivan, nous y retournons pour sauver ta mère »

Non. Je rêve. Dites-moi que je rêve ! Je fuis ce lieu diabolique, je cours me réfugier chez mon tendre grand-papa en sucre et lui, ce qui l'intéresse c'est maman. Que je sois au bord du gouffre et que je suis sur le point d'entamer une psychanalyse qui me suivra probablement jusque mes cinquante ans ne lui fait aucun effet. Je suis maudite.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville. Smallville. Mon pire cauchemar me revient en pleine face.

Alors que je traine les pieds pour entrer dans le manoir, lui court comme un fou en hurlant. Il est midi et maman arrive en peignoir à moitié endormie. Derrière elle, le crochet chauve se gratte la fesse droite. J'espère un instant qu'il a été mordu par Nicky…

- Chloé Sullivan !  
- Papa ?! Mais… qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?!  
- Je viens te remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ta fille quitte ta maison…  
- Le manoir de son géniteur, je te prie, papy Gaby, je n'habite pas ici !  
- Quitte le manoir de son géniteur en pleine nuit…  
- Au petit matin.  
- Au petit matin pour venir me rejoindre…  
- Pour te demander asile.  
- Caitlyn…  
- Je ne faisais que préciser. Continue, je me tais.  
- Clamant que sa mère a été hypnotisée par un horrible chauve…  
- Exact !  
- Et qui clame dans la foulée qu'on a abusé de sa confiance  
- Pour me soutirer des informations sur maman pour pouvoir la sauter !  
- Caitlyn !  
- Pour la bai…  
- Caitlyn !!!  
- Pour la mettre dans son lit.  
- Mieux.  
- Et il lui a fait un gosse !  
- Quoi ?!

Je l'ai dit. C'est encore pire de le dire tout haut. Mon dieu. Il lui a fait un gosse.

Maman fait un sourire encourageant à Grand-père qui lui semble être sur le point de défaillir. Soudain, il s'élance dans la pièce pour décrocher à Crochet un fameux crochet du droit. Puis du gauche et enfin un dernier du droit. Mouche arrive en courant les yeux bouffis. Pleurait-il mon départ ?! Il est abasourdi par la scène surréaliste qui se joue sous ses yeux. Je suis assez fière du résultat. Papy est rouge de rage, empoigne maman et la traine vers la voiture. Crochet, le géniteur fou se rue à sa suite tout en tenant son visage des deux mains pour vérifier s'il n'a rien de cassé. Je tente de lui faire un croche-pied mais voyant le cou venir, il m'évite avec facilité pour se diriger vers maman. Il me décroche un regard noir et ne voit pas le croche-pied que Mouche lui fait.

- Lex !

Maman se jette à terre pour voir s'il va bien. Le regard menaçant, elle se lève, annonce qu'elle va s'habiller et que nous avons intérêt à tous être dans le salon pour une réunion de famille.

Que la guerre commence.

*-*-*-*

A droite, la défense composée de Maman et de Crochet. A gauche, moi, Caitlyn et mon grand-père. Au centre, le juge Mouche et son fidèle loup aux dents acérées comme policier.

- Mouche premier, juge du tribunal du manoir infernal, assisté de Nicky, commissaire divisionnaire du manoir infernal, je déclare la séance ouverte.  
- Qui fait le greffier ?  
- Lex. Personne.  
- Mais…  
- Manque de personnel. Tout se perd.  
- Chloé, cette situation est ridicule. Simplement ridicule.  
- Chloé Sullivan, Lex Luthor la ferme.  
- Le juge est corrompu !

Effectivement, ce fut là la chose la plus sensée que mon géniteur ait pu dire. Donc, il fut convenu que le jardinier serait renvoyé. Un nouveau serait engagé par une agence d'intérim qui le paierait avec l'argent collecté auprès de tous les membres du tribunal – moi, Mouche, Nicky, maman, Crochet et papy. Ainsi, nous aurions un sujet neutre pour présider. Il dormirait chez les Kent et aucun de nous ne pourrait l'approcher. Le plan était simple.

Mais chez les Sullivan, rien n'est jamais simple.  
Chez les Luthor, non plus.  
Et le mélange des deux n'allait pas arranger nos affaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Révolution luthorienne revient pour le meilleur et pour le rire!

Chapitre 2!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'agence « Un jardinier pour la vie » fut tellement désappointée par le renvoi de… enfin, peu importe son nom, le renvoi de l'ancien jardinier que nous avons du passer par une sombre agence d'intérim.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva Pedro.  
Pedro Amadavar del Pampo des Coronadonos. Il fut nommé juge et la séance devait débuter quatre heures plus tard. Ces quelques instants furent bien dépensés par les membres de la famille. Chacun cherchant un moyen de le faire chanter. Mouche et moi, par exemple, découvrîmes qu'il avait treize enfants au Mexique et que sa troisième épouse attendait le quatorzième.

Nous allions commencer à le faire chanter lorsque la première journée de procès commença.

**-*-*-* Compte rendu du greffier – James Dond- Ex Majordome au manoir de l'enfer *-*-*-**

Le juge entre – il est ma foi mal fagoté, il porte un poncho rouge, jaune, vert, bleu et turquoise et un couvre-chef tout aussi étrange – et les plaignants se lèvent. Sauf Nicky qui grogne – montrant probablement sa désapprobation sur un pareil accoutrement.

Pedro Amadavar del Pampo des Coronadonos sursaute devant l'assemblée. Lex Luthor ricane, Chloé Sullivan lui donne un coup de coude.

Juge : Bien bien. Yé suis ravi dé vous voir. Pouvé-vous vous présenté ?

**--Fiche technique des différents intervenants—**

Juge : lé chauve d'abord.

- Lex Luthor, votre patron.

Objection de Caitlyn Sullivan : Votre honneur ! Il intimide votre honneur !  
Juge : D'accord. Prené noté greffier.

**Lex Luthor dit Crochet  
43 ans  
Conjoint de Chloé Sullivan, père de Caitlyn Sullivan – enfant non déclarée – et futur papa du fœtus de Chloé Sullivan.  
Patron du manoir infernal.**

Note complémentaire : Chauve, de mauvaise foi, voleur de fille, voleur de maman, vile, fourbe, merveilleux amant.

Juge : D'accord. La blonde.  
Caitlyn et Chloé Sullivan : Laquelle ?  
Juge : La vieille.

* cri outré de Chloé Sullivan *

**Chloé Sullivan  
38 ans  
Compagne de Lex Luthor, mère de Caitlyn et Mini pouce Sullivan  
Patronne officielle du manoir infernal**

Note complémentaire : sexy, « le patron c'est moi, pas elle hein », fille manipulée.

Juge : Suivante !

**Caitlyn Sullivan  
18 ans  
Fille de Lex Luthor et Chloé Sullivan, non reconnue par son père, grande sœur de « la chose qu'il lui a faite – désignation du doigt de Lex Luthor, meilleure amie de Mouche et de Nicky.**

Note complémentaire : Fille indigne – Lex Luthor se fait frapper par Chloé Sullivan pour avoir dit « Fille indigne ».

Juge : Diéu qué ça va être long. Vous été ?  
Mouche : Moi ?  
Juge : oui.

**Olivier Duprès dit Mouche  
26 ans  
Employé du manoir de l'enfer. Poste inconnu. A été le porteur officiel de Caitlyn Sullivan avant de se rebeller contre son maitre et prendre maitresse la susmentionnée Caitlyn. Dans le sens figuré.**

Note complémentaire : « Olivier ?! », « Il ne s'appelle pas Mouche ?! », « J'aimerais bien un panier de fraises ».

Juge : Mon diéu mon diéu. Et vous été ?

**Gabe Sullivan  
X ans  
Père de Chloé Sullivan, grand-père de Caitlyn et d'un nouveau Sullivan  
Vient sauver sa famille.**

**Note complémentaire: Super papy en force!**

Juge : mé qué famille. Greffier ?  
Greffier : James Dond. Juste James Dond. Retraité.  
Juge : Si vous voulé.

* soupir dans la salle *

Juge : Et le principé ? C'est qué ? Vous vous batté pour qué ?  
James : Miss Caitlyn et Gabe Sullivan veulent la libération de leur mère et fille qui semble selon eux être manipulée par Lex Luthor qui ne penserait qu'au sexe. Cela peut –être considéré comme vrai car c'ets la seconde fois qu'il fait un enfant à Chloé Sullivan sans que cela soit prévu.  
Juge : Et cé Mouche, cé qui ?  
James : L'amoureux qui ne veut pas montrer ses sentiments.  
Juge : Il aime qui ?  
James : Il…  
Mouche : Non !  
Juge : Silencé !  
Mouche : C'est privé !  
Lex : Vous n'aurez jamais Chloé !  
Mouche : Mais je n'aime pas Chloé !  
Lex : Moi ?!  
Mouche : Il est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ?  
Caitlyn et Gabe: Stupide.  
Juge : Silencé !!!!!!!

* Tout le monde se tait *

Juge : Miéux. Mouche, qui aimé-vous ?  
Mouche : (murmure)  
Juge : Plus fort !  
Mouche : Caitlyn.  
Caitlyn : Hein ?! C'est vrai ?!  
Lex : Jamais !!!!!  
Caitlyn : Toi laisse moi vivre ma vie !  
Lex : Laisse-moi alors vivre ma vie avec ta mère !  
Gabe : Jamais !

***-*-*- Suspension de la séance suite à la bagarre générale où le juge fut assommé -*-*-***

Mouche ne peut pas m'approcher à moins de quatre mètres, ordre du juge suppléant James Dond.  
Mon géniteur ne peut plus approcher maman non plus.

J'ai donc passé ma nuit blottie contre Olivier tandis que papy a poursuivi Crochet dans le manoir en le menaçant de le tuer.  
Une nuit somme toute tout à fait normale dans le manoir infernal.


End file.
